


Random Reader Inserts: Story List

by Fanfic_Researcher_Serif



Series: Random Reader-Inserts [1]
Category: Doom (Video Games), Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: I'll add more shit later, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Researcher_Serif/pseuds/Fanfic_Researcher_Serif
Summary: Story list for the Random Reader Inserts series.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Random Reader-Inserts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018771
Kudos: 2





	1. Fanfiction Progress

**Author's Note:**

> My 2nd series and im a novice writer.
> 
> Don't hate on me too much.
> 
> Critisisms and idea suggestions are appreciated! Just write it down in the comments. ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

Fanfics in Active Progress

[N/A]

* * *

Fanfics currently in progress: 

[N/A]

* * *

Finished Fanfics

[ **N/A** ]

* * *


	2. Miscellaneous Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ideas of Reader being in different miscellaneous fandoms.
> 
> This chapter is filled with story ideas with major Reader involvement stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Format for this:
> 
> Reader, The [Idea]! (fandom) -Underline-
> 
> Title -Italics-
> 
> Description/Spoiler or Summary -normal text-
> 
> If a (fandom) looks like this; (fandom | fandom), it's a crossover. To be specific, " | " indicates a crossover.

(Major) Miscellaneous Ideas From Different Fandoms 

Reader, The Spouse Of Doomguy! (Undertale | Doom Eternal)

_Monsters, Their Majesty, and Their Husband_

"Hey, hey! Kid! Slow down, give a skeleton a break huh?" Sans shouted over the excited pullings of Frisk. He lightly sweats holding a tired expression and runs along side the child. Monsters have been on the surface for about a year and things went surprisingly well. Laws for Monsters and all that jazz has been sorted out and they've been living peacefully minus some racist bastards. Everything's been good. They do question about Frisk's life though. They haven't really said anything about their parents.

All they knew was that they had a gender neutral parent like them they like to call 'Poppy', a dad who was the strongest and coolest dad in the world, a sweet and formidable older sister named Aliza, and a quote on quote, 'feral little kiwi of a a little brother'. They've only ever met Aliza and the woman was a delight in Toriel's words.

Frisk appears to love their family very much so but they haven't seen their family at all the whole year save Aliza. There's been only calls which have been short and unintelligible to their ears beside Frisk. Besides Aliza, Frisk's caretaker, Mr. Kirkland, seemed to know much of what they want to know but every time they try to, he just says its something he can't say because of an order from his higher ups which no doubts frustrates them to no end. They don't even know of their last name for Asgore's sake! Trying with Aliza is impossible seeing as she's busy 24/7 doing something and if they even manage, someone will just interrupt.

The gang snap out of their thoughts and focus on Frisk, who seems to be full of joy as they pull Sans along to wherever. The rest of the gang and the Dreemur family tag along. They all follow the excited Frisk into a forest near the former barrier on path that looked less traveled on.

"HUMAN! WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Papyrus questioned loudly as usual. He marches up to the small enby and they answer with glee.

"Home! My Home! Poppy came Home today! They're finally free!! I want you to meet them!!" They spoke with a sparkle in their eye and even heavier British accent. The gang's eyes widen.

"Really? We get to meet one of your parents?" Toriel asked with a serious glint in her eye. The child nodded. "Mhm! We're almost there! Come on!!!!!"

Running faster along with poor Sans, they reach a clearing which housed a large summer home. A figure with blue sailor pants, white sailor top with a [f/c] ribbon, [h/c] hair flowing in the wind, and [s/c] skin stands on the porch with their back facing them. "Who's that?" Questions Undyne.

Frisk's eyes brighten up and run even faster, dragging poor Sans still. They yelled out in excitement. "POPPY! POPPY!! POOPPPPPPYYYYY!!!!"

The figure turns to the group and Frisk. the first thing they noticed was beautiful, jewel like [e/c] eyes. However, it seems they had bags under their eyes, as if they haven't slept in a while and looked oh so tired. Aside that though, Papyrus, Sans, Gaster, and Grillby upon seeing them flushed up a large degree. the rest had similar thoughts.

' _They're absolutely gorgeous! Like a god/goddess of beauty..._ '

Their [e/c] eyes lit up and their lips pulled up into a joyous smile despite their tired appearance. They went down the stairs of the patio and went to greet the bundle of joy who let go of Sans and tackled them as they spun them around and into a tight hug. "Frisk!"

"Poppy! Poppy! You're Home! Home!" They open their eyes and peer into the adult's. They nuzzle their nose on Frisk's cheek who giggles. Frisk then introduces the people they brought. They tugged their top towards the monsters.

"Poppy! Meet my friends! The ones I freed from the mountain! This one's Sans," They point to the short skeleton sitting on the ground looking at them with a dazed expression who snapped out of it once the human adult peered at him.

"heheh....h-hiya there..." He uttered nervously as his blush increased.

The small child giggled and looked over to the other skeletons. "The tall skeleton is Papyrus and the other one in the sweater is Gaster!"

The two were in the same daze as Sans but was brought out of it soon enough. "WELL HELLO PARENT OF FRISK! IT IS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU AFTER SO LONG! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AT YOUR SERVICE!" Papyrus spoke loudly in the all familiar tone we usually know of. Gaster walked up and gave a slight bow to them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mx. From the little stories I heard of from Frisk, it's an honor to meet the 'angelic being'."

They shyly blushed at the calling, a hand on their cheek. "Oh my."

Frisk giggled and pointed to the resident elemental. "Over there is Grillby! He makes the best chips an' burgers! Oh, don't worry though Poppy, you still make the #1 fish an' chips in the world!"

Breathing out an amused snort, they ruffle their hair. "Oh, it's fine. I could have a cooking buddy as a bonus." The elemental, Grillby strode over to the two human's side and gave a similar bow. In a soft, crackled voice, he spoke. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Grillby."

Then, in tandem, each were introduced to the adult human. The said human, after introduction, gave a tired smile.

"Blimey. I never expected to meet so many today." They do a bit of a bow and curtsy. "It's been a pleasure meeting you. My name is [Y/n] Lou Devine, parent of Frisk Scout Devine."

Asgore gasped, a paw to his muzzle. The others looked at him. "Devine? As in Devine Devine?"

"Wh-what does that m-mean?" Alphys stuttered curiously. Others peered at the King of Monsters in curiosity as well. Undyne spoke. "Yeah, What'sit mean?"

"The Devine I know of is the Devine of the Royal family in England. [Y/n] Lou Devine, the youngest child in the Royal family, Queen Elizabeth II's adopted child. Is that you?" Asgore gestured to the possible royal. [Y/n] chuckles.

"Indeed I am. I am [Y/n] Lou Devine, youngest royal of England and this is Prince Frisk Scout Devine."

The latter mention made their eyes widen and shout. "WHAT?????"

"Frisk! Punk! Why didn't you ever tell us you're royalty????" They gave a shit eating grin.

"You literally never asked."


End file.
